Asinius
Asinius was a Chieftain in service to the throughout the . Having fought at the and onwards, Asinius was an experienced and skilled warrior that served with distinction. By 2552, he was the commander of a large Covenant force fighting in New Mombasa until he was stabbed and killed by ODST Gunnery Sergeant . Biography Early Life Asinius was born on Doisac in 2501, druing the 23rd Age of Doubt, part of 's clan. A member of the Rh'tol skein, he would eventually find himself aboard the . First Battle of Harvest While Asinius was not present at the first meeting between the Covenant and the UNSC, he would participate in the subsequent Siege of Gladsheim and witnessed its destruction. He would survive the battle, as well as witness Tartarus's rise to Chieftain of the clan. Ascension to Chieftain Asinius would continue to fight against the humans throughout the Human-Covenant War, battling on planets such as , , and . By 2550, he was a Chieftain himself and would lead a sizable Covenant force at the during the . Battle of Earth and Death During the , Asinius led a large Covenant force with the objective of assaulting in order to obtain information about the Forerunner artifact beneath the building. However, the UNSC and defenders were able to hold off Asinius's force long enough for them to place charges and destroy the building, cutting off access to the data as well as killing many of Asinius's troops. Wanting retribution for the failure of his objective and the deaths of his soldiers, Asinius ordered Banshees to find the single Pelican that carried the only survivors of the site's defenders. Two Banshees successfully located the Pelican and were able to shoot it down, causing it to crash land on a landing pad at the . However, there were three survivors of the crash. Asinius ordered that they be killed immediately, dispatching all of the Banshees and Phantoms at his disposal in order to do so. The survivors, having been reinforced by two other ODSTs that had been waiting for them at the HQ, were able to hold back the aerial assault. In a fit of anger, Asinius ordered his own Phantom down to the pad and leapt out. He swung his gravity hammer, killing the remaining police officer with the group. He then attacked one of the ODSTs, , knocking him to the ground. In his mindless rage, Asinius took his time in order to enjoy the kill, stabbing Agu through the chest with the blade of his hammer and then throwing the wounded ODST's sniper rifle off the pad. However, this allowed one of the other ODSTs, Gunnery Sergeant , to jump up onto Asinius's back and begin stabbing him in the neck with his combat knife. The other two ODSTs then threw themselves at Asinius as Buck continued stabbing him. Within a matter of seconds, Asinius had collapsed to the ground, dying from his wounds. Asinius's corpse was then rolled off of Buck, and then left on the pad, later glassed along with the rest of the city. Personality and Traits Asinius was a devout believer in the Great Journey and a skilled warrior that relished in his service for the Covenant. He was known for his quick temper, which would lead to his rash decision to take on the crashed ODSTs and ultimately his death. Category:Brutes